Trust
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: Prompt - outlaw queen missing year. Snow and Charming setting them up. Complete


**Still taking five more prompts**

Title - Trust

Setting – 3b/missing year

Another meeting at the war table, and once again, they came out empty on how to deal with Zelena. No, the only thing they got was front row seats to Regina and Robins back and forth banter and bickering.

Another day wasted.

Snow for one had enough and that night as she and David were in bed, she thought of a plan to get those two together. She knew deep down Regina cared for the thief, and Robin, well no man had ever willingly argued with the former Evil Queen. There was something there and Snow could see it.

She woke David out of a dead sleep.

"David," she whispered, shaking him awake and he groaned in protest.

"Snow? What is it?" he asked, yawning and looking over at his wife through the dim light of the fireplace warming their room.

"We have to get them together."

"Get who together?" he asked, confused as he blinked away the remnants of sleep from his eyes.

"Regina and Robin."

"Don't they hate each other?"

"They think they hate each other," Snow replied. "But deep down, I know there's something between them."

"Snow, did you not hear Regina threatening to turn him into a toad in the middle of our meeting? She flares up everytime he so much as speaks to her."

"She didn't mean it," Snow tried defending her former stepmother. "She was just being… well… Regina."

"Exactly," he said, and then, "What are you planning?"

"I want to set them up."

"They'll kill each other!" David protested.

"No, they won't," Snow tried persuading him. "They could both be happy if they just let down their defenses. Regina could be happy." Tears formed in her eyes. Regina wasn't doing so good since leaving Storybrooke.

Since leaving her son.

She was heartbroken and maybe opening her heart to Robin would help ease the pain just a little bit.

"How are you so sure this will work?" David asked.

"I know Regina. I know she shields her heart and if Robin could somehow get through those emotional barriers she has, then maybe she could let herself care for him. I just want to help her find happiness."

"Ok," David sighed, unable to resist those teary hazel eyes staring back at him. She seemed to be more emotional lately now that she was carrying their baby. "What do you have in mind?"

"Now, since we did managed to convince Regina into taking archery lessons from me and sword fighting lessons from you, I figured maybe we could start there somewhere."

"Archery," David suggested. "Robin could teach her instead of you."

"Yes, because the baby didn't like breakfast," Snow caught on to what he was implying with a grin, her hand absently rubbing her still flat two month old belly.

* * *

After breakfast, Regina made her way out into the practice fields with a bow and a set of arrows. She still couldn't believe she agreed to this. It took months before she had said yes to David and Snow's request on training her in both archery and sword fighting. She had to admit though, it was nice having a couple of other defense skills whenever her magic happened to be down.

She approached the practice targets that were set up and glared at the piercings her arrows had made these past days. They were way off the target. She couldn't seem to aim her shot properly and as patient as Snow was, the younger woman had brought up the fact that Regina could manage to shoot and aim her fireballs perfectly, but couldn't seem to make a single shot with an arrow.

That lesson had ended early. Regina's pride was bruised as it is and that morning, when that comment rolled off of Snow's tongue, she ended the lesson right there and then and set fire to one of the targets with her "perfectly aimed fireballs". Snow had been shocked and then angry and Regina disappeared before she could even lecture her.

At least she seemed to be stronger with a sword. She smirked, pleased at herself that she had managed to disarm David so hard that he fell on his ass yesterday afternoon.

Oh, she would never let him live that down.

She put down her bow and arrows and looked out into the fields for Snow. She was late and it did nothing for Regina's bad mood, especially when Robin suddenly emerged from the trees and into the practice fields. She was suddenly tensed, her jaw clenching.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice low and hostile and to most, many would have backed away in fear, but not Robin. He simply approached her, unfazed as always.

"I don't believe it," he gaped in shock. "You're the maiden Snow asked me to tutor in her place?"

"Where is she!" Regina yelled, the vein in her forehead popping and he could feel the anger radiating from her in waves. It made him laugh.

"She's got a bit of morning sickness so she asked me to teach you, only I didn't know it was you."

"Well then," Regina picked up her bow and arrows. "I guess the lesson is off."

"Wait, Regina."

She started to walk away, but then Robin reached out, grabbing her forearm. Regina turned, glaring at him until he had the sense to remove his hand.

"We're already here, and Snow was pretty upset about not being able to give you your lesson. Please, stay."

"Absolutely not," she denied him without even a second thought.

"Perhaps I could help you on your aim," he suggested, gesturing at the targets displaying Regina's unimpressive progress along with the burnt one.

"My aim is fine."

"Really? I'm pretty sure you're supposed to aim for the center and that one is burnt to a crisp," he deadpanned. "If your aim is true then prove it to me. Show me what you've learned and hit that target."

Her fist tightened on the bow, her knuckles going white as they stared each other down. He could feel her frustration. Regina was a challenge when she couldn't admit to her weaknesses. Snow must have a lot of patience. However, he did promise the white Queen that he'd fill in for her, and also, he wanted to help the fiery sorceress that got on his nerves everyday.

"I have nothing to prove to you," she growled, her eyes suddenly flashing purple with magic. He needed to calm her down before her anger got the best of her.

"No, you're right," he said softly, deciding to take a different approach. "If you stay, I could help you improve your aim and then you could prove to Snow what an incompetent teacher she is. It be a nice way of getting her back for sending me for your lesson."

That did it. The anger all but diminished, the purple glow of her eyes returning to their dark brown. She smirked at the thought of humiliating Snow with something that she has failed to teach her.

She agreed and Robin instructed her to shoot. She prepared her bow and arrow, just like Snow had taught her. She aimed and shot and as always, the arrow was far from the target. In fact it never even hit the thing. It disappeared off into the distance, landing far up into the fields.

"This is useless," she grumbled, looking like Roland did when he couldn't seem to achieve a challenging task. It took all he had to hold in the affectionate laugh that threatened to escape. He didn't want to risk pushing her away when he finally convinced her to let him teach her.

"I know exactly what the problem is," he said.

"What?"

"You're posture is all wrong, load up another arrow," he said and she positioned her shot, he was suddenly behind her. He was so close she could feel the warmth of his body and feel his breath on her ear. His hands were suddenly running down the length of her arm and then her shoulders.

"You need to relax. You can't be tensed," he whispered and she let herself melt into his hold. "Now shoot," he told her softly and she let that arrow fly and hit its mark.

She did it.

She dropped her bow and looked at the target in shock.

"See, I knew you could do it," he said and she turned to look at him, expecting him to be smug about him having to teach her to shoot. Instead, she saw pride in his eyes. He didn't even attempt to beat up her pride when she was already beating herself up over not being able to aim a damn arrow.

She looked at him differently. She knew she could trust him not to hurt her.

"Thank you," she said, and he wasn't sure if she had ever spoken to him so genuinely and without a hint of anger towards him. He smiled back and she couldn't take her wondering gaze off of him as if she truly couldn't believe he wouldn't hurt her over something as simple as not being able to shoot.

He stepped back, wanting her to try again without his help.

"Try it again," he encouraged her. "And remember to relax your posture."

There was no banter this time. No silly arguments over little things. No picking at each other. She turned towards the target once more and positioned her bow and arrow. She remembered his words, the feeling of him so close as she shot that first arrow. Her eyes on the target with Robin watching and she let go.

The arrow hit its mark.

* * *

The moment David entered the royal dining room filled with rows of wooden tables and the buffet, he caught sight of Regina and Robin arguing amongst the villagers as they gathered their meals. He made himself a plate and joined Snow.

"Guess the plan didn't work," he said and Snow smiled, never moving her gaze from the fighting couple.

"No," she said, as she watched Robin hand Regina a plate of food he had been preparing and she took it without any hesitation. "It worked. She trusts him."


End file.
